Taking Off the Mask
by OoODarkLuniaOoO
Summary: Dick Grayson is used to being the snarky know-it-all, genius brat that he is renowned for being. But just for one day, he doesn't want to be Boy Wonder. One-shot.


_**Taking Off the Mask**_

I knew Batman was going to be disappointed once he saw how empty my suitcase was. I mean, I had no weapons with me and only two pairs of clothes.

"Be prepared for anything, Richard." He would always tell me. I usually follow that rule. I mean, hello, I'm a kid genius. I was trained by the world's greatest detective…besides Sherlock Holmes, of course.

But today, I didn't want to be Robin. I didn't want to be Boy Wonder, I didn't want to be Batman's sidekick. I just wanted to be Dick Grayson. And that is exactly who I was going to be today.

I zipped up my suitcase and walked out my room. Wally was spraying whip cream into his mouth until it was a mountain. He started to eat it as some of it fell all over his face and shirt. He looked like a two-year old.

"Wally, you're such a freaking idiot!" Artemis barked, snatching the can away from him.

"Aw, you nou you whike et!" He said over his full mouth.

She smacked him on the back of the head, "Speak English!"

"Don't hurt him!" Megan cried.

Conner turned to her, "Why do you care if _he_ gets hurt!"

Kaldur was standing by and watching the chaos that is this team, like he always does. Sometimes, I feel like he is the only person I can relate to. Sure, Wally has been my best bud for, like, ever, but sometimes he just doesn't get me. He doesn't understand why I act certain ways.

Everyone finally noticed that I had my suitcase in my hand. They looked me up and down and furrowed their eyebrows, "Where are you going?" they all said in unison.

He gave them my trademark devilish smile, "It's a secret."

Wally, all the whip cream now devoured, scurried over to me and grabbed me by the shoulders, "WHAT? You have no secrets! We promised, no secrets!"

I gave him a look, "We promised no such thing. I would remember. I'm Robin."

His face scrunched up in irritation, "Fine. Be all secretive like Mr. Dark and Brooding who is your mentor."

I laughed, "He's not that bad, Wally, and you know it."

He scoffed, "He is, too! I would HATE to have him as my mentor!"

I rolled my eyes and pressed my sunglasses closer to my face, "Stop being a Drama Queen, Wally."

"You're beginning to act like him, Dick! You know you are!" He teased.

I don't know why but I suddenly became _very_ agitated. I'm usually in a good mood, I'm usually chill and relaxed, and, you know, goofy. Today was the exception. I would think Wally, the only person on the team I have told, would remember. But at the same time I don't blame him. It's not like I talk about it. I only told him once because I was going through a rough time and that was years ago.

"And you're starting to act like Flash, you're point?"

He chuckled, "No point. But why are you acting so darn serious? Geez, you really are like the Bat today."

"No I'm not." I retorted, the irritation growing in the pit of my stomach. It couldn't be anger, could it? I can't be angry at someone who didn't know what they were doing.

"Yes YOU ARE! Like father like son!" He sang, dancing around in outrageous moves.

It was then that I hit my boiling point, "He is NOT my father! Don't EVER say that again, Wally, or I'll shove my foot so far up your—"

"Woah, there, buddy," Kaldur cut in, getting up from his seat on the couch, "No need to be so hostile."

"Yeah, Dick, I was just playing around." Wally said softly, confused about my behavior.

I pressed my lips into a thin line, "I have to go. I'll see you guys in a couple of days."

With that I rushed out the HQ before any of them could ask me what was wrong and all that annoying and unnecessary garbage.

.::.

A sleek black car pulled up in front of me. The windows rolled down and Alfred greeted me with a nod, "Good Afternoon, Mr. Grayson."

"Hey, Alfred. Long time no see, ey?" I gave him a weak smile.

"Yes, quite a while. How has it been over with the Young Justice?" He asked when I hopped into the car.

I sighed, "Great, besides today, anyway."

"They don't know, do they?"

"Wally does but you know how careless he is…and forgetful."

"Yes, sir, that I do."

A fog of awkward silence spread within the car.

"Where to, Mr. Grayson?"

I propped my elbow on the car door and rested my cheek on it, "You know where."

We arrived at the Gotham Cemetery about thirty minutes after he picked me up.

"What time should I pick you up?" He asked.

"Give me an hour."

"Will do." He said and drove off back into the city.

I watched him go until he blurred into the mass of cars that is the Gotham City traffic.

I released a large sigh and trekked through the cemetery. The cold air whipped my face and left me with reddening cheeks. Wisps twirled from my mouth and evaporated. Tears started to sting my eyes, but I wasn't for sure if it was from the cold weather.

I stopped in front of two graves.

_**HERE LIES MARY & JOHN GRAYSON**_

_**BELOVED HUSBAND & WIFE, BROTHER & SISTER, SON & DAUGHTER, AND PARENTS**_

I gave a short and humorless laugh, "I guess you guys were a lot of things, huh?"

The gravestone had a Christian cross placed in between the two names. Despite it being very plain, it was better than having a grave plate on the ground. At least Bruce gave them the decency to give them actually stones.

I kneeled in front of the grave stones and closed my eyes to fight back the tears. How embarrassing it is for a guy to be crying over this. I've visited their graves at least three times already. It is about time I suck it up and stop being such a baby.

But no matter how many times I've been here on the anniversary of their death, I can never stop the avalanche of emotions burying my logic and reason.

"I miss you guys so much." My voice cracked as my throat started to close up.


End file.
